


Things That Go Bump In The Night

by swingandswirl



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Bloodplay, Crack, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Sort-of, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10938051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swingandswirl/pseuds/swingandswirl
Summary: Vamp!AU. Colby welcomes his boyfriend home after a hunt.





	Things That Go Bump In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Vampires, Markers of Arousal" prompt for the Halloween mini-round at Rounds of Kink.

Colby felt a breath of air ghost over his back and he turned around, instantly awake and fully alert, one hand already going for the gun he kept under his pillow.  
  
“Boo,” a voice said, and Colby nearly jumped a foot in the air before he realized there was only one person it could possibly belong to.  
  
He squinted, his eyes finally adjusting to the darkness, and sure enough, there he was. Ian Edgerton sat on the bed next to him, smiling at Colby, his eyes glowing eerily thanks to the streetlight outside Colby’s window.  
  
“I hate it when you do that,” Colby growled, only half in jest. One of these days he was going to put a bullet in Ian. Although it probably wouldn’t hurt his vampiric lover, the paperwork would be a bitch.  
  
“Liar,” Ian replied, amusement in his eyes. “You know it turns you on.”  
  
Colby didn’t respond, too caught up in kissing him hello.  
  
Ian’s lips were cool on his, the two of them falling into the familiar rythmn as if no time at all had passed. Colby didn’t think he could ever tire of this, the way Ian could make the world disappear with just the touch of his lips to Colby’s, make it so it was just the two of them, nothing and no-one else in between.  
  
“How was the hunt?” Colby asked, once he’d finished giving his boyfriend a proper welcome home kiss.  
  
Ian’s eyes darkened, and Colby knew it must have been especially bad. Ian didn’t usually sneak into his bed for a kiss, especially not on a school night.  
  
“Spree killer,” Ian said quietly. “Even as far as psychos go, this one was fucked up. He had a thing for little girls, barely even teenagers. Raped them, sucked them dry, and then tossed them in the nearest Dumpster for some poor fool to find.” He shook his head. “Bastards like that give the rest of us a bad name.”  
  
Colby didn’t say anything, just held him tighter. Society had become a lot more accepting of vampires since the invention of synthetic blood a few years ago, but that didn’t mean his dark lover had an easy life, far from it. Despite the fact that the vast majority of vampires were gentle, peace-loving folk who were only too happy to subsist on synthetic blood or depend on donations from willing volunteers, centuries of superstition and fear-mongering weren’t easily set aside. Despite his skills as a sniper/tracker and his years of service to his country, Ian still had to deal with xenophobic idiots who questioned his loyalty, his integrity, based on a few too many horror movies.  
  
Colby pressed a kiss to Ian’s neck, still a little startled to feel no pulse, no whoosh of air making its way up from his lungs. Being with a vampire was different from being with a normal human being. For one thing, although Ian survived on blood, he technically wasn’t alive, so his skin was cool, his heart silent even as Colby’s raced with desire every time they touched.  
  
He slipped his hands under the hem of Ian’s shirt, caressing his abs, his chest, his nipples, before gathering the material in his hands and pulling it off, Ian’s pants and briefs following in quick succession before Colby pulled him into another bruising kiss. Although he would never ask Ian to give up being on the road, the weeks without his lover around were harder on Colby than he’d ever admit.  
  
He frowned at the patches of scar tissue on Ian’s chest and back. Although vampires didn’t burst into flames upon contact with sunlight, they were still extraordinarily photosensitive. Ian went through more sunblock in a week than Colby did in a month.  
  
“We got into a fight,” Ian explained. “Rolled around a bit in the underbrush, tore my clothes on some low-hanging branches, couldn’t get a replacement for an hour or so. I’m fine. Really,” he added at Colby’s sceptical look.  
  
As if to underscore the point, Ian bent his head, pressing feathery kisses to Colby’s jaw before moving to his neck, sucking and licking at the hollow of his throat until a faint bruise marked his tanned skin.  
  
Ian raised his head, looking at Colby, eyes asking the question his lips couldn’t form.  
  
In response, Colby shifted his head and bared his throat to Ian, his jugular vein full and throbbing from desire and arousal. He knew how much Ian needed this, how hard it was for him to ask for it, this show of trust and love Colby was all too glad to provide.  
  
Ian kissed the pulse point gently before straddling Colby and moving his attention to his lover’s mouth. He eased Colby fully onto the pillows as he they kissed, enjoying the way Colby moaned and squirmed and Ian ran his hands over his body, nimble fingers tracing a seductive tattoo onto washboard abs and firm pecs.  
  
Colby made a sound that might have been a whimper as Ian’s hand closed over his cock, the coolness of his skin against the heated flesh somehow making the gesture all the more erotic.  
  
Ian leaned down and licked down the length of his cock and back up again before sucking the head into his mouth. Colby moaned his appreciation as Ian made his way slowly down his cock, glad that the benefits of being undead extended to a complete lack of a gag reflex. When his cock hit the back of Ian’s throat, it was all he could do to not just twist his fingers in Ian’s hair and fuck his face.  
  
Ian pulled back so he was holding just the tip of Colby’s shaft in his mouth. Then he bared his fangs and slowly took Colby in him again, letting them trace lightly over the tender skin as he sucked him. Colby moaned at the hint of pain that permeated the haze of pleasure Ian’s talented mouth had him in. He loved this side of Ian, loved the glimpses of darkness his usually restrained lover gave him in these moments, caution obliterated by burning need.  
  
Ian slowly pulled off his cock before looking up at him, eyes red and fangs fully bared, naked want in the lines of his face. Colby pulled him up and kissed him, tongues tangling as they moved against each other, Colby’s cock sliding against Ian’s belly.  
  
“Lube,” Ian groaned, and Colby obligingly reached over and pulled a bottle out of his bedside drawer.  
  
Ian grabbed it and- moving carefully so as not to shatter the glass container- slicked his fingers, tracing the tip of one around Colby’s hole before pushing in.  
  
Colby gasped, Ian soothing him with soft kisses and licks to his inner thigh as he pushed in first one finger, then two, then three. He brushed Colby’s prostate and Colby bucked off the bed with a gasp and a muffled curse.  
  
“Ian, fuck, don’t tease,” he growled, jerking his hips down and back up again, fucking himself on Ian’s fingers, desperate for more.  
  
Knowing his lover couldn’t take much more, Ian pulled away, grabbing the lube and slicking his cock before lining it up against Colby’s entrance and carefully pushing in. Once he was past the first ring of muscle, he sped up a little, knowing Colby could take it, until he was buried to the hilt inside him. He just stayed like that for a minute, reveling in the feel of Colby hot and tight all around him, his lover spread out before him like an offering to some heathen god, hair toused and cheeks flushed, eyes bright with desire.  
  
“Ian, fuck, move, dammit,” Colby gasped, hands moving to Ian’s hips, trying to get him to move.  
  
“Oh no you don’t, soldier,” Ian said, grabbing Colby’s hands and pinning them above his head. He started to move then, slowly at first, then steadily faster and faster until he was slamming into Colby with almost inhuman force, one hand holding down his wrists, the other on his hip while he fucked him. Colby writhed, unable to stop a moan from escaping him; he’d have bruises tomorrow, but the marks were a small price to pay for the feel of Ian above him, no escape unless his lover wanted it.  
  
“God, Ian, please,” he begged, knowing he was close, damn close, just one more nudge and he’d fall over, tumble into ecstasy.  
  
Ian’s fangs sank into Colby’s neck just as his cock slammed into his prostate, the dual assault crashing into him, carrying him off on a wave of sensation to a place of light and warmth and joy.  
  
  
*************************

  
  
When he opened his eyes, it was to a room bathed in dim light and soft music. His wrists had been bandaged and salve applied to his still tender ass, a strip of painkillers and some water on the side table.  
  
Ian walked into the room, looking at him with warm brown eyes, the smile he gave Colby bright and fully human. In his hands was a tray with a sandwiches and a glass of orange juice.  
  
“Hey,” Colby said.  
  
“Hey yourself, Granger,” Ian replied, setting the tray on the bedside table and giving him a chaste kiss. “How do you feel?”  
  
Colby shifted a little, testing his limbs. A little tired and sore from the blood loss and the heavy fucking- but nothing he couldn’t handle. Besides, it was worth it to see the peace in Ian’s eyes. “Good. Better than good. Amazing.”  
  
“Thank you,” Ian said.  
  
“You’re welcome,” Colby said, pulling Ian in for another kiss, their mouths moving slowly against each other, soft and lazy now that the animal hunger had passed.  
  
Ian’s fingers ran over Colby’s skin, pressed gently on the twin pinpricks on the right side of his throat. “I didn’t take too much?”  
  
Colby shook his head. “You didn’t. You never do.” He glanced at the clock on the bedside table. “Damn, I better hustle or Don’ll have my ass for being late.”  
  
Ian chuckled. “I already called the office, you have the day off.” A quick flash of red in his eyes. “And the only one who’ll be having your ass, soldier, is me.”  
  
“Is that so?” Colby asked, eyebrow raised in challenge.  
  
Ian gestured to the tray on the bedside table. “Eat up, Granger, and then we’ll see if that pretty ass of yours is up for another round.”  
  
Colby wolfed down the sandwich and juice before pulling his lover into a heated kiss.  
  
There were different kinds of hunger, after all.  
  
And Ian Edgerton was a meal fit for a king.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally written and posted on LJ in 2009, and is being reposted here for archive purposes.
> 
> Original Notes and Comments:
> 
> So... yeah. This isn't a conventional vampire story. Hopefully it's still a good one. 
> 
> A vampire fic, and I manage to make it more schmoopy love story than darkly horrific. WTF is wrong with me?
> 
> Since I don't write non-con or dark!fic, the challenge for me here was to blend elements of the vampire mythology (sunlight, blood thirst) into the fic in a way that built the supernatural ethos of the story while still staying true to my characters.
> 
> Oh, and also? This was supposed to be a one-shot PWP... except for the part where the bunnies for it are EATING ME. I have Ian saving Colby's life from another vampire in Afghanistan, I/C shenanigans when they finally meet up in LA, the first time Ian feeds from Colby, the team's reactions on finding out that Colby's dating a vampire... *headdesks* Oh well, at least now I have no shortage of bunnies to work on for mini_wrimo...
> 
> When I was envisioning this story, I set it in a sort of True Blood-esque world where vampires and werewolves are real and a part of society, if not quite accepted everywhere. I had fun tweaking existing legend to fit my own means, and hopefully I haven't screwed with the genre too much. 
> 
> ++
> 
> Kudos and comments are, as always, much appreciated. Come find me at [Dreamwidth](http://swingandswirl.dreamwidth.org) if you want to chat!


End file.
